Vengeance
by BlueCloudz
Summary: Setelah perang besar sebuah kota bernama Konoha didirikan, Konoha dipimpin oleh seorang pemimpin adil hingga akhirnya suatu kudeta terjadi. Konoha berubah dipimpin oleh seorang Tiran jahat, dan diramalkan hnya seseorang dari suatu klan yang dapat menghentikannya. seseorang dari klan bernama Uchiha. klan tersebut ahirnya dibantai hingga tersisa stu orang bernama Sasuke Not YAOI RnR
1. Chapter 1

**Vengeance**

**Summary**

HAPPY READING :D

WARNING:

Violence, Evil Konoha, Not Evil Naruto, OOC, AU, Don't like Don't Flame.

THANK YOU

**DISCLAIMER**

**Sasuke is always belongs to Masashi Kishimoto sensei**

CHAPTER I: It's Time For Vengeance

I

Prologue

_200 tahun setelah perang terbesar dalam sejarah manusia terjadi, para manusia mulai kembali membangun dunia mereka. Sebuah kota besar bernama Konoha pun didirikan. Konoha lalu menjadi pusat peradaban manusia sekaligus menjadi pusat pemerintahan di dunia. Konoha pun menjadi sebuah kota yang tentram, damai, dan aman. Namun, semua itu berubah ketika sebuah kudeta berdarah terjadi di kota tersebut. Pemimpin kota yang adil tewas dan digantikan seorang Tiran yang sangat kejam. Dia membunuh siapapun yang berani melawannya. Tapi ada suatu ramalan bahwa suatu hari nanti akan ada seseorang yang akan menghentikan kekejaman Tiran tersebut. Seseorang dari suatu klan yang bernama…_

_Uchiha…_

_May 13, 2215. Di suatu desa terpencil_

"Kakak, Aku ingin ikut belajar 'memanggil pedang'. . ." kata seorang Anak kecil yang kira-kira berusia 6 tahun kepada seorang pemuda yang kelihatannya sedang bersiap-siap ingin pergi ke suatu tempat.

Orang yang dipanggil kakak itu hanya diam. Dia lalu menoleh kepada adiknya. Terlihat wajah seorang pemuda dengan garis kerut panjang tersenyum.

"Kau masih terlalu kecil, Sasuke-kun, lagian kakak pergi latihannya jauh, nanti kamu malah kecapekan . . ."Kata sang kakak sambil tersenyum kepada adiknya.

Wajah sang adik merengut, dia lalu berkata lagi.

"Tapi kan kakak pas seuumuranku sudah bisa melakukannya, aku juga ingin kakak," kata anak kecil yang bernama Sasuke itu.

Sang kakak terdiam, Kemudian dia melihat ke arah adiknya yang kini wajahnya terlihat sangat memelas. Mata Sang AdikTerus memandangnya dengan penuh harap. Memang, kalau adiknya sudah begini dia sudah tidak dapat menolak lagi.

"Yah baiklah, tapi izin dulu sana sama Ayah dan Ibu. Kakak tidak mau dimarahi gara-gara membawamu tanpa izin," kata sang Kakak akhirnya dengan nada pasrah.

"Horeee, Kak Itachi memang baiiiik! OK aku izin sama Ayah dan Ibu dulu ya kak. Jangan ditinggalin," kata Sasuke yang langsung lari menuju ruangan di dalam rumah.

Sang Kakak yang bernama Itachi itu hanya dapat terdiam pasrah, dia pun kembali menyiapkan barang-barang perbekalan yang akan dibawanya saat latihan nanti. Sebuah tas besar berisi perbekalan pun selesai disiapkannya. Sang kakak lalu keluar dari kamarnya untuk menuju pintu depan rumah sambil menenteng tas besar. Baru saja sang kakak akan keluar dari dalam kamar, Sasuke kembali datang sambil lari-larian.

"Kakak, kata Ayah dan Ibu, aku boleh ikut . . ." kata Sasuke dengan nada riang yang lucu.

Itachi lalu tersenyum kepada adik satu-satunya itu. Dia benar-benar bisa bersyukur karena memiliki adik selucu Sasuke. Sasuke memang sangat terlihat sangat tampan, walau dengan rambut berdiri yang seperti pantat ayam. Yah walau begitu, rambut tersebut malah terlihat sangat cocok dengan Sasuke. Terkadang Itachi sendiri iri dan mencoba membentuk rambutnya yang belah tengah menjadi seperti Sasuke dan akhirnya malah berakhir tragis dengan ditertawakan Keluarganya habis-habisan.

"Kalau begitu siap-siap sana, kakak akan menunggu di depan rumah," kata Itachi sambi menenteng tas besarnya keluar rumah.

"Sip kakak,"kata Sasuke sambil pergi berlari ke kamarnya.

Itachi lalu berjalan perlahan keluar rumah. Dia lalu duduk di depan rumahnya yang terbuat dari kayu itu, Dia pun lalu bersandar santai ke dinding rumah untuk menunggu Sasuke yang masih bersiap-siap.

"Lama juga Sasuke . . ." kata Itachi yang masih bersandar santai.

Itachi yang bosan menunggu Sasuke lalu melihat-lihat sekelilingnya, Dia melihat banyak rumput di depan rumahnya, Dia lalu mengedarkan pandangannya ke arah dapat melihat di kanan dan kiri rumahnya terdapat rumah-rumah kayu berbentuk lingkaran dengan atap ilalang yang merupakan rumah milik warga-warga di desanya. Itachi berdiri dari tempat duduknya,Dia berjalan sebentar dan melihat ke arah rumahnya. Dia lalu melihat sebuah bangunan kayu besar dengan sebuah papan besar bertuliskan "Uchiha" bergantung rapi di atas pintu utama bangunan itu.

"Hmph, Ternyata rumahku memang lebih besar daripada rumah-rumah orang lain," katanya sambil tersenyum setelah membanding-bandingkan rumahnya dengan orang lain.

"Kakak kenapa senyum-senyum aneh begitu . . ?" Kata Sasuke yang tiba-tiba muncul di depan Itachi sambil membawa tas berukuran sedang.

Sang Kakak yang terkejut karena dilihat oleh adiknya hanya terdiam malu.

"Ti-ti-tidak, bukan apa-apa . . ." kata sang kakak yang malu dengan nada panik.

Sasuke hanya terdiam bingung dengan kelakuan Kakaknya itu.

"Oh ya kak, aku sudah siap, kapan kita berangkat?" tanya sang adik dengan sangat bersemangat.

Itachi terdiam sebentar, dia lalu mengambil tasnya yang ada di depan rumah.

"Kita berangkat sekarang."

Kedua kakak beradik itupun lalu berjalan meninggalkan rumah mereka, beberapa penduduk sekitar rumahnya yang melihat kepergian mereka berdua menyapa dengan ramah dan dibalas senyuman oleh sang kakak. Mereka berdua lalu sampai padaa batas desa tersebut.

"Kakak, kita sebenarnya akan pergi kemana?" tanya Sasuke polos.

"Kita akan pergi ke gunung itu, tempat kakak latihan sehari-hari," jawab sang kakak sambil menunjuk sebuah gunung di depan mereka yang terletak agak jauh.

"Ooohh"

"Nah jadi ayo berangkat," kata Itachi tersenyum sambil menenteng tangan Sasuke pergi.

Mereka berdua lalu berjalan meninggalkan desa mereka, perlahan makin jauh. Langit yang tadinya berwarna kebiruan kini bewarna kemerahan, menandakan waktu sudah beranjak sore. Mereka berdua akhirnya sampai ke tempat latihan tersebut.

"Huff akhirnya sampaiii," kata Sasuke riang.

"Iya sih sampai, Tapi kenapa kakak harus ngegendong kamu kayak gini!" kata Itachi yang lalu menurunkan adiknya dari punggungnya.

"Habis aku kan capek kakak, harus naik gunung," kata Sasuke sambil pasang muka _Innocent._

Itachi hanya dapat terdiam, Dia tadi terpaksa menggendong Sasuke yang terus mengeluh kecapekan karena naik gunung.

"Yah baiklah, karena kita sudah sampai, kakak akan menjelaskan bagaimana caranya 'memanggil pedang'" kata sang kakak sambil meletakkan tasnya yang dari tadi dia tenteng dengan tangan.

Itachi lalu berjalan sebentar, dia mengedarkan pandangannya ke sekitar tempat latihan tersebut seperti ingin mencari sesuatu. Pandangannya terhenti pada sebuah tali tambang yang terlihat tergeletak di tanah. Itachi lalu mendekati tali tersebut dan menariknya. Tiba-tiba tanah bergetar, dari tengah-tengah tempat latihan tersebut muncul Boneka jerami. Sasuke hanya dapat terdiam kagum.

"Nah Sasuke, sekarang kakak akan menjelaskan bagaimana caranya 'memanggil pedang' . . ."kata Itachi sambil mengarahkan tangannya kearah boneka jerami.

"Tubuh setiap manusia memiliki sebuah elemen dasar; Tanah, Api, Air, Listrik, Angin, Cahaya, dan Kegelapan. Elemen-elemen tersebut akan menjadi tehnik dasar kekuatan manusia, yang menentukan tehnik bertarung seseorang. Contoh bila orang berelemen api maka dia dapat mengeluarkan api dari tubuhnya . . ." kata Itachi sambil menjetikkan jarinya.

Boneka Jerami di depan Itachi langsung terbakar terkena percikan api dari jentikan jari tersebut

"Nah, kemampuan klan kita, klan Uchiha adalah kita mampu untuk mengendalikan elemen dasar itu dan merubahnya menjadi senjata, walau hanya dalam waktu terbatas . . ." Sambung Itachi lagi sambil mengarahkan tangannya ke arah Boneka jerami yang kini entah bisa muncul kembali.

Tiba-tiba mata Itachi berubah berwarna kemerahan, muncul percikan-percikan api di sekitarnya. Percikan-percikan itu kemudian menyatu dan membentuk sebuah pedang berwarna merah membara yang melayang di samping kepala Itachi.

". . .Dan kau juga bisa mengontrol pedang atau senjata buatanmu itu sesuka hati . . ." Sambung Itachi sambil menerbangkan pedangnya kesana kemari.

"Kau dapat menggunakannya untuk perisai atau untuk . . ."kata Itachi sambil mengarahkan tangannya ke boneka jerami.

"Menyerang!"

Pedang Itachi yang berwarna kemerahan itu langsung terbang dan menusuk keras boneka jerami tersebut hingga tertancap kuat.

"Saat pedangmu itu menusuk lawan, kau dapat mengembalikannya ke bentuk semulanya," kata Itachi sambil menjentikkan jarinya.

Pedang berwarna kemerahan yang menancap pada boneka jerami itu langsung berubah menjadi api kembali dan membakar habis boneka jerami tersebut.

"Saat kita memanggil pedang, darah uchiha kita bergejolak dan sel-sel darah merah kita akan berkumpul di mata, itulah yang menyebabkan mata kita berubah kemerahan . ."

"Jadi, apa kau mengerti?"Tanya Itachi sambil berbalik melihat ke arah Sasuke.

"Zzzzzzzz . . ."Sasuke ternyata tertidur.

"OOIIII BANGUUUUUUUUUNNN!" tereak Itachi stres karena adeknya sudah tertidur dari tadi.

Sasuke yang mendengar teriakan Itachi langsung kaget dan terbangun, Dia langsung memasang senyum _Innocent-_nya.

"Hehehe maaf, soalnya kan aku capek . . ."kata Sasuke sambil mengucek matanya.

"Huff ya sudah, jadi kamu sudah dengerin sampai mana?" tanya Itachi

"Umm . . . Sampai bagian setiap manusia memiliki elemen dasar . . ."jawab Sasuke yang langsung membuat Itachi syok berat

'Itu kan bagian yang paling pertama . . .'batin Itachi _sweatdrop_

"Jadi gimana tadi caranya?" tanya Sasuke lagi.

"Aaahhh ya sudah, ayo sini . . ."kata Itachi memanggil adiknya.

Sasuke lalu berdiri disamping Itachi.

"Pertama kau harus fokus, kosongkan pikiran dan pikirkan bentuk pedang . . ."kata Itachi.

Sasuke memejamkan matanya dan mulai berkonsentrasi.

"Sekarang fokuskan tenagamu pada bentuk yang kau pikirkan itu . . ."

Sasuke mulai menggerakkan tangannya ke depan seperti yang dilakukan Itachi. Tiba-tiba muncul kilat-kilat listrik berwarna kebiruan di sekitar Sasuke.

"Bagus, terus bayangkan kalau kau sedang mengisi sebuah tabung berbentuk pedang dengan energimu . . ."

Kilat-kilat listrik tersebut mulai menyatu dan sedikit demi sedikit membentuk pedang.

"Yaaaa sedikit lagii . . ." kata Itachi melihat pedang Sasuke yang mulai terbentuk.

DHAAAR! tiba-tiba pedang yang Sasuke buat meledak dan sukses membuat Itachi kesetrum terkena ledakan tersebut. Sasuke membuka matanya yang kini kembali berwarna _onyx _hitam.

"Kakak kenapa?" tanya Sasuke kepada kakaknya yang kini terlihat gosong dengan muka _Innocent._

Sang kakak hanya terdiam. Lalu merapikan dirinya.

"Tidak, tidak apa-apa . . ."jawab sang kakak pasrah.

"Tadi berhasil tidak kak?" tanya Sasuke lagi

"Hampir, ayo latihan lagi . . ."jawab Itachi

Langit yang berwarna kemerahan tadi mulai berubah menjadi biru gelap, dan semakin gelap hingga muncul bulan. Kedua kakak beradik itupun terlihat masih berlatih.

"Kakak, kok aku melihat asap malam-malam begini?" tanya Sasuke

"Mana Asap?" tanya sang kakak

Sasuke menunjuk kepulan asap besar dari bawah gunung. Terlihat bercahaya kemerahan.

"Itu dari Desa!" teriak Itachi kaget.

"Kenapa kak?" tanya Sasuke bingung.

"Aku punya perasaan buruk tentang hal ini, kita harus cepat pulang!" jawab Itachi dengan cepat sambil membereskan barang-barangnya.

Sasuke lalu ikut panik dan ikut membereskan barang-barangnya.

"Cepat Sasuke!"

"Ya kak!" jawab Sasuke cepat.

Kedua kakak beradik itupun selesai mengemasi barang-barang mereka. Mereka lalu berlari turun gunung secepat yang mereka bisa untuk pulang ke desa.

'Ayah, ibu, semuanya, semoga kalian baik-baik saja' batin Itachi panik

Mereka akhirnya sampai ke pinggiran desa. Itachi melihat banyak tentara bermasker dengan persenjataan lengkap sedang berkumpul di desanya. Beberapa dari mereka terlihat sedang menembaki para Penduduk desa yang berlarian ketakutan kesana kemari. Itachi yang melihat keadaan yang berbahaya itu langsung menutup mata Sasuke agar tak melihat adegan pembantaian tersebut.

"Sasuke, kau sembunyi dulu . . ."suruh Itachi pada adiknya dengan cepat.

"Tapi kalau kakak kenapa-kenapa bagaimana?" tanya Sasuke khawatir.

"Kakak tidak akan kenapa-kenapa, kakak hanya ingin mengecek keadaan. Kamu disini saja, jangan kemana-mana, Nanti kakak pasti akan kembali lagi kok" jawab Itachi sambil tersenyum kepada adiknya itu.

"Janji kakak akan kembali?" tanya Sasuke sambil menunjukkan jari kelingkingnya.

"Yup, kakak janji." Jawab Itachi sambil mengait jari kelingking adiknya dengan jari kelingkingnya.

Sasuke lalu berlari ke arah semak-semak untuk bersembunyi, sementara Itachi berlari menuju desa. Itachi Perlahan-lahan masuk ke dalam desa dengan sangat berhati-hati agar tidak diketahui para tentara tersebut. Untunglah karena para tentara itu masih sibuk membunuhi para penduduk desa lainnya, Itachi bisa masuk desa dengan mudah. Di dalam desa, mata Itachi bergerak kesana kemari mencari seseorang . . .

'Ayah, ibu, . . .' batinnya

Itachi terus berjalan perlahan mencari Kedua orang tuanya, namun dia tidak mendapati orang tuanya di area desa tersebut.

'Rumah!' pikirnya cepat

Itachi langsung berlari ke jalanan setapak tempat rumahnya berada. Disana dia mendapati tempat yang telah ia tinggali seuumur hidupnya sedang dilalap api dengan dahsyat. Itachi terdiam, berarti kedua orang tuanya telah . . .

"i..i tachii—"tedengar suara parau yang bercampur dengan suara api yang membakar.

Itachi terdiam, dia memastikan kembali telinganya.

"Itu suara ayah!"

Itachi lalu dengan nekat berlari masuk kedalam rumah yang sedang terbakar tersebut untuk mencari sumber suara tersebut. Itachi terus berlari menghindari setiap reruntuhan yang akan menimpanya. Dia akhirnya sampai di ruang tamu dan menemukan kedua orang tuanya telah tergeletak sekarat disana. Itachi melihat keduanya telah tertusuk oleh senjata tajam. Itachi mendekati, mencoba mengecek apakah mereka berdua masih hidup atau tidak. Saat dia akan mendekat, tiba-tiba terdengar suara sang ayah

"Nak, syukurlah kau selamat . . ."kata sang ayah lirih.

Itachi yang terkejut llangsung mendekati sang Ayah yang tertusuk dibagian perut tersebut

"Ayah, kau terluka! Harus segera diobati!" kata Itachi panik melihat darah yang keluar dari mulut sang ayah

"Tidak perlu—ayah sebentar lagi juga akan.."jawab sang ayah terputus dengan suara batuk yang mengeluarkan darah.

"Ayah jangan bicara lagi! Aku akan membawa ayah keluar!" kata Itachi.

"Sudah ayah bilang tidak perlu! Sudah tak ada waktu lagi, ada sesuatu yang ayah ingin berikan padamu-"

"Tapi kondisi ayah . . ."

"Kubilang sudah tak ada waktu lagi! Cepat ambil dan pergi! Ayah dan Ibu tak akan dapat bertahan lebih lama lagi . . ."

Itachi lalu mengangkat karpet yang ditunjuk sang ayah, disana dia mendapati bahwa lantainya dapat dibuka. Dia pun menemukan sebuah pedang katana berwarna biru.

"Jaga pedang katana itu baik-baik, dan tolong jaga Sasuke . . ."kata sang ayag yang lalu menghembuskan nafas terakhirnya.

Itachi langsung panik dan mendekati ayahnya yang telah meninggal.

"Ayah jangan mati! Ayah!" kata Itachi

Sosok yang diajak bicara hanya terdiam, hanya sebuah senyuman beku yang membalas teriakan putus asa Itachi. Itachi terdiam sebentar, tidak, ini tidak mungkin terjadi!, ini pasti mimpi, aku harus bangun!. Kembali dia memandangi sosok pahlawan yang telah membesarkannya. Rasanya tak mungkin secepat ini! Aku belum siap!. Batin Itachi terus bergejolak dengan kesedihan tiada tara. Perlahan air matanya menetes, Dia tidak sedang bermimpi, Sosok yang sangat dia hormati itu telah berpulang. Kembali Itachi teringat kenangan-kenangan indah bersama ayah ibunya, bagaimana ia belajar, tertawa, bercanda, seluruh ingatannnya. Dia belum memberikan balasan apapun untuk orang yang dia sayangi ini. . .

Tiba-tiba suara runtuhan gedung menyadarkannya.

'Aku harus keluar dari sini' batin Itachi.

Itachi lalu mengambil katana tersebut dan berlari secepat yang dia bisa dari rumah yang kini sudah sangat parah terbakar, dia menghindari setiap reruntuhan kayu yang akan menimpanya. Dia terus berlari sambil sesekali mengusap air mata yang terus keluar tanpa henti dari matanya. Akhirnya dia pun berhasil mencapai pintu depan rumah lalu dengan paksa mendobrak pintu rumah tersebut.

"Huh?" beberapa tentara mendengar suara dobrakan keras dari suatu rumah

Terlihat Itachi, yang baru berhasil keluar dari rumah yang terbakar tersebut dalam keadaan lemah. Tentara itu langsung mengarahkan senjata apinya ke arah Itachi yang masih terhuyung kelelahan setelah menyelamatkan diri dari rumahnya yang kini telah runtuh habis dilalap api.

"Masih ada yang tersisa, Cepat bunuh!" teriak Prajurit tersebut sambil menembakkan senjata api laras panjangnya dengan brutal ke arah Itachi.

Itachi langsung memandang prajurit tersebut dengan penuh kebencian, matanya berubah menjadi _crimson _merah dan seketika itu pula muncul lima pedang merah dihadapan Itachi yang melindunginya dari tembakan orang tersebut. Tentara itu terus menembaki Itachi walaupun pedang-pedang Itachi terus menghalangi pelurunya sampai ke orang tersebut. Itachi kali ini berjalan perlahan ke arah prajurit tersebut

"Kau . . ." kata Itachi dengan nada murka sambil mengarahkan tangannya ke arah prajurit tersebut

Tentara itu panik melihat mata Itachi yang sangat mengintimidasi, Dia lalu berusaha dengan cepat memanggil bantuan.

"Gawat, perlu bantuan disini, masih ada satu orang yang ter . . ." suara orang tersebut terpotong.

Kelima pedang yang ada di depan Itachi tersebut kini telah berpindah tempat dan menusuk tentara tersebut tanpa ampun. Itachi lalu menjentikkan jarinya dan seketika itu pula Pedang-pedang yang menusuk tentara itu berubah menjadi api dan membakar habis prajurit tersebut. Itachi berjalan dengan penuh hawa kemarahan dan kebencian. Matanya yang kemerahan bergerak murka kesana kemari mencari para pembunuh keluarganya. Saat itu dia lalu mendapati beberapa prajurit lain sedang mengarahkan senjatanya ke arahnya.

"Berhenti! Atau akan kami . . ." teriak seorang prajurit

Belum sempat menyelesaikan ancamannya, sebuah pedang berwarna kemerahan muncul di samping Itachi dan lalu terbang menusuk orang tersebut tanpa ampun. Kejadian tersebut sontak membuat tentara yang lain langsung panik.

"TEMBAK! TEMBAK!" teriak prajurit yang tersisa dengan panik.

Mereka lalu menembak Itachi dengan brutal, namun pedang Itachi selalu muncul melindunginya setiap tembakan tersebut akan mengenainya. Itachi berjalan pelan ke arah prajurit-prajurit yang putus asa tersebut. Dua puluh pedang berwarna kemerahan muncul dengan ganas di belakang Itachi. Para Tentara tersebut hanya dapa terdiam pasrah saat Itachi mengarahkan tangannya ke arah mereka.

"Kalian akan membayar . . ."Ucap Itachi

Dua puluh pedang tersebut lalu langsung melayang terbang menuju mangsa mereka yang kini lari tunggang langgang. Lalu terdengar suara jeritan kematian dimana-mana. Tak ada yang selamat.

Itachi kembali berjalan mencari prajurit-prajurit yang tersisa. Matanya kembali bergerak mencari korban kemarahannya. Tiba-tiba sebuah rudal terbang mengarah dirinya. Itachi menoleh, dia memandangi rudal tersebut dengan tatapan penuh kebencian. Suara ledakan terdenga, rudal tersebut tepat mengenai tubuh Itachi. Asap hitam bercampur debu mengepul kemana-mana, bila ada yang melihat hal tersevut pasti tak akan ada yang mengira ada yang bisa selamat.

"Hahaaha rasakan itu" kata seorang prajurit yang membawa senjata rudal.

Kepulan asap bercampur debu itu mulai memudar. Dari dalamnya terlihat Itachi masih berdiri tanpa terluka sedikitpun. Di arah tepat rudal tersebut meledak, terdapat tumpukan lima pedang yang bersilang menahan tembakan tersebut. Tentara yang melihat hal tersebut hanya dapat menganga tidak percaya.

"Tidak mungkin . . ."

Belum hilang kekagetan orang tersebut, pedang-pedang yang tadi telah menjadi perisai Itachi tersebut lalu melayang mengarah tajam ke arahnya. Si tentara hanya dapat terdiam pasrah.

"ja-jangan bunuh aku-" terdengar suara putus asa dari tentara tersebut.

Pedang-pedang Itachi langsung terbang mengarah pada tentara tersebut. Tentara itupun menutup matanya dengan pasrah. Satu detik- dua detik, tak terjadi apa-apa. Tentara itu membuka matanya dan dihadapannya terlihat seseorang bermata merah mengancam menatapnya dengan penuh kemarahan.

"Katakan. . ." kata orang tersebut.

Si tentara terdiam masih belum paham apa yang dimaksud pria yang ada dihadapannya itu.

"Kubilang Katakan!" kata pria itu sekali lagi.

Dengan panik tentara itu langsung berbicara dengan nada bergetar

"Ka-kami hanyalah pa-pasukan kecil yang di-diprintahkan Danzo-sama u-untuk memusnahkan k-klan Uciha . . ."

Itachi terdiam, Danzo? Dia seperti pernah mendengar nama tersebut. Belum sempat berpikir apa-apa, tiba-tiba prajrurit yang dia ancam tadi berkata lagi dengan nada ketakutan.

"Ma-maf k-karena me-melakukan i-ini, kami ha-hanya takut di-dihukum oleh Danzo, ja-jadi to-tolong biarkan aku hi-hidup"katanya dengan terbata-bata.

Itachi memandang tajam tentara tersebut, lalu lima pedang kemerahan yang dari tadi mengurung si tentara menghilang menjadi jilatan api kemerahan. Itachi lalu berpaling dari tentara yang langsung terduduk lega tersebut.

"Pergi dari sini! Dan katakan pada Danzo jangan pernah menganggu kami lagi!" kata Itachi.

Tak terdengar suara jawaban dari arah belakang Itachi, hanya terdengar suara tertawa 'Kukuku' dari arah belakang. Itachi berpaling kaget, baru saja dia akan berpaling, sebuah suara tembakan terdengar. Tentara yang tadi dimaafkannya itu ternyata langsung menembakkan semacam peluru kejut listrik ke arahnya yang berpaling. Itachi terjatuh, sensasi kesemutan menyebar ke seluruh tubuhnya. Dia merasakan tubuhnya benar-benar lumpuh. Kali ini dia mencoba menggerakkan jarinya untuk memanggil pedang, namun rasa kesemutan tersebut menghalanginya untuk melakukan itu. Saat itulah dia melihat tentara yang dikasihaninya tadi berdiri dengan angkuh dihadapan matanya.

"Kukuku benar-benar na'if—"kata tentara tersebut dengan nada mengejek

Itachi terus berusaha bergerak sekuat tenaga, namun tetap gagal.

"Percuma, sengatan listrik yang kuberikan tadi tegangannya mencapai seratus ribu volt. Orang biasa akan mati bila terkena sengatan tersebut—"

Si tentara mendekati Itachi yang berbaring tak berdaya, dia lalu tanpa perasaan menendang wajah Itachi sekuat tenaga. Belum puas, dia lalu mengambil sebuah pistol kecil dan menembakannya ke tangan Itachi. Itachi menjerit kesakitan. Melihat hal itu, si tentara lalu kembali menyiksa Itachi dengan menghantamkan wajahnya berkali-kali ke lantai.

"Hahahahaha, ini sangat menyenangkan" si tentara tertawa senang.

Tiba-tiba terdengar suara gemuruh dari langit. Tentara tersebut lalu berhenti menyiksa Itachi. Dari atas dia melihat puluhan helikopter terbang rendah. Dari helikopter-helikopter tersebut turun para tentara-tentara berpakaian sama ke arahnya, Si tentara yang ada di depan Itachi hanya melambai-lambai senang. Dia yakin pasti dia akan mendapatkan sesuatu karena berhasil menangkap seorang Uchiha. Si tentara lalu mendekati kerumunan tentara yang kini ada di depannya tersebut.

"Lapor! Saya berhasil menangkap Uchiha!" kata sang tentara pada atasannya

Sang Atasan menoleh sejenak ke arah bawahannya itu, Dia lalu mengeluarkan sebuah pistol yang langsung mengarah ke wajah tentara itu, tepat diantara kedua matanya.

"Begitukah? Kalau begitu sekarang matilah" kata sang atasan sambil menarik pelatuk pistol.

Terdengar suara tembakan keras. Tentara tersebut lalu jatuh tersungkur. Darah keluar deras dari kepalanya yang kini berlubang.

"Misi kita bukanlah menangkap Uchiha, tapi MEMBUNUHNYA jadi bila ada yang membangkang, maka akan berakhir seperti dia!" kata sang atasan sambil menunjuk bangakai tentara tersebut.

Setelah memberikan intruksi tersebut, Si atasan lalu mendekati Itachi dan mengarahkan pistol yang dia gunakan tadi ke arahnya. Itachi terdiam pasrah, matanya menutup. Dia mulai teringat segala kenangannya dengan keluarganya. Hal-hal yang menyenangkan, menjengkelkan, muncul silih berganti. Namun kini dia sadar, bahwa kenangan itu akan segera lenyap.

'Maafkan aku ayah, Maafkan aku Ibu, Maafkan aku Sasuke' batin Itachi pasrah.

Namun secara tiba-tiba, tepat sebelum tentara tersebut menembakkan pistolnya, sebuah pedang biru muncul dari balik hutan. Itachi terbelalak kaget, pedang tersebut tepat menusuk tangan sang tentara. Tentu saja serangan tiba-tiba tadi membuat puluhan bahkan ratusan tentara lain menoleh. Mereka lalu mendapati seorang anak kecil dengan penuh air mata sedang menatap mereka dengan marah.

"Jangan ganggu kakakku!"kata Sasuke lantang sambil mengeluarkan satu pedang biru lagi yang langsung mengarah ke salah satu tentara yang masih bingung dengan apa yang terjadi.

"SASUKE!" teriak Itachi panik.

Pedang yang dikeluarkan Sasuke lalu berhasil menusuk salah satu tentara dan membuatnya tewas seketika, dan tepat seketika itu pula para tentara sadar akan kekagetan mereka dan langsung mengarahkan senjata mereka ke arah anak kecil tersebut.

"TEMBAK!" terdengar suara teriakan parau.

Momen berjalan dengan lambat, Sasuke dengan ketakutan menutup matanya. Terdengar suara peluru menembus tubuh. Namun Sasuke tidak merasakan sakit. Setelah bunyi berondongan peluru selesai, dengan berani sedikit demi sedikit dia membuka matanya dan mendapati kakaknya telah berdiri di depannya melindunginya dari setiap tembakan-tembakan tersebut.

"KAKAK!" teriak sang adik panik melihat kakaknya yang tertembak penuh luka

"Kau bodoh, sudah kubilang untuk tetap sembunyi kan?" kata Itachi lirih sambil berbalik tersenyum kepada adiknya yang ada di belakangnya.

"Ma-maafkan aku kakak . . ."

"Tidak apa-apa, kakak pasti akaan melindungimu sampai akhir . . ." kata-kata sang kakak terhenti lalu sang kakak terjatuh tepat dalam keadaan memeluk Sasuke.

"Kakak! Bangun kakak! Kakak belum mati kan? Iya Kan!" teriak Sasuke putus asa.

Sementara itu para tentara sudah mulai selesai mengisi peluru mereka, mereka lalu kembali mengarahkan senjata ke arah Sasuke yang menangisi kepergian kakak yang dicintainya.

"TIDAAAAAAAAAAAKK!"terdengar suara keras dari Sasuke yang bahkan membuat para tentara terkejut.

Hawa kebiru-biruan gelap muncul disekitar Sasuke. Lalu sosok seperti iblis muncul di belakangnya. Iblis tersebut berbentuk seperti tengkorak membawa sebuah pedang. Sementara itu di tangan Sasuke, katana biru mengacung tajam, mengintimidasi siapa saja. Para tentara yang melihat hal itu langsung memberondong Sasuke dengan tembakan tanpa ampun. Namun entah kenapa, tembakan-tembakan tersebut seperti tertahan oleh suatu perisai kasat mata.

Mata merah Sasuke memandang kejam orang-orang yang telah membunuh kakaknya, katana yang panjangnya lebih panjang dari tubuhnya saat itu terpegang kuat di tangan kanannya.

"Kalian Akan Membayarnya!"

Suara Sasuke berubah menjadi dua suara, satu suara aslinya, yang kedua terdengar seperti suara orang dewasa yang parau. Para tentara yang menyadari bahwa mereka sedang menghadapi Iblis langsung lari tunggang langgang, Sasuke yang melihat itu langsung mengibaskan katananya dan membuat hembusan angin yang lalu langsung memotong tubuh beberapa prajurit yang berusaha kabur. Sisa-sisa prajurit yang lain berusah naik helikopter, namun tanpa di duga, muncul puluhan bahkan ratusan pedang biru yang mengarah ke helikopter-helikopter tersebut. Lalu tanpa jeda, seluruh pedang itu mencabi-cabik dan meledakkan setiap helikopter yang ada. Para tentar tersebut pun lalu terjatuh, Sasuke kemudian mendekati mereka dengan katana di tangan. Terdengar suara-suara jeritan kematian mengerikan yang belum pernah didengar sebelumnya.

Malam mulai berganti pagi, Matahari sudah setinggi tonggak kayu dua meter. Dari kejauhan terlihat sebuah desa yang telah rata dengan tanah, Di desa tersebut ada seorang anak kecil yang sepertinya sedang menggali suatu lubang. Anak kecil itu terus menggali dengan mata yang berlelehan air. Tepat disamping anak tersebut, terdapat tumpukan mayat ratusan orang. Lubang yang dibuat oleh anak kecil tersebut bukanlah untuk mereka, namun untuk beberapa orang yang dia sayangi. Anak kecil itu mengusap kembali air matanya, dihadapannya terdapat mayat penuh dengan luka tembakan. Anak itu lalu menyeret mayat terebut kedalam lubang yang dia buat, lalu menguburnya kembali perlahan. Setelah selesai, dia terduduk memandangi sebuah kuburan yang dia buat. Air matanya yang tadi sudah berhenti keluar kembali keluar dengan deras.

"Aku janji kakak, aku janji! Aku pasti akan membalaskan dendammu, aku pasti akan membunuhnya!"

Ya Sasuke memang mendengar percakapan kakaknya dengan seorang tentara, yang mengaku disuruh orang bernama Danzo.

"Aku akan memburumu! Aku pasti akan membunuhmu! Ingat itu, Danzo!" kata Sasuke sambil menatap langit yang cerah seolah mengejeknya.

Dia lalu berdiri, sebuah katana biru tergantung di pinggangnya, dia terus berjalan dengan mata balas dendam. Mencari orang yang telah bertanggung jawab atas kematian keluarganya.

Saatnya balas dendam!

**To Be Continued**

Author note:

Yo minna san, maaf nih lama banget gk ada update. Apalagi yang namanya Cursed Demon, sumpah pusing ngelanjutinnya, jadi kayaknya WB dulu. Yah daripada stress gk nulis malah kepikiran bikin beginian, bagi yang bingung Narutonya mana, dia bakal muncul di chapter 3

Oh ya terima kasih buat FF versus 13 yang ngasih inspirasi dari cerita ini, terima kasi juga buat DMC 4, DMC 3. Dan yang paling aku ingin berterima kasih adalah kepada para pembaca yang mau membaca fanfic ini

Jaa-neee


	2. Chapter 2

**Vengeance**

**Summary**

_setelah perang terbesar dalam sejarah manusia terjadi, para manusia mulai kembali membangun dunia mereka. Sebuah kota besar bernama Konoha pun didirikan. Konoha lalu menjadi pusat peradaban manusia sekaligus menjadi pusat pemerintahan di dunia. Konoha pun menjadi sebuah kota yang tentram, damai, dan aman. Namun, semua itu berubah ketika sebuah kudeta berdarah terjadi di kota tersebut. Pemimpin kota yang adil tewas dan digantikan seorang Tiran yang sangat kejam. Dia membunuh siapapun yang berani melawannya. Tapi ada suatu ramalan bahwa suatu hari nanti akan ada seseorang yang akan menghentikan kekejaman Tiran tersebut. Seseorang dari suatu klan yang bernama…_

_Uchiha…_

HAPPY READING :D

WARNING:

Violence, Evil Konoha, Not Evil Naruto, OOC, AU, Don't like Don't Flame.

THANK YOU

**DISCLAIMER**

**Sasuke is always belongs to Masashi Kishimoto sensei**

Chapter II : A Battle for Revenge

_10 tahun kemudian . . ._

_Desember 15, 2225_

Langit mendung, awan hitam bergulung-gulung hebat. Sesekali terlihat cahaya-cahaya menyilaukan di langit. Suara kilatan petir membelah angkasa. Rintikan air jatuh satu persatu dengan perlahan. Suara runtuhan air tersebut membuat nada yang khas, suara yang menggetarkan. Beberapa air hujan tersebut menimpa atap rumah-rumah di kota Konoha. Lantai-lantai batu kota perlahan basah dicuci habis oleh serbuan air tersebut. Konoha kali ini benar-benar mengalami musim penghujan yang panjang. Hampir setiap hari hujan selalu turun menimpa kota tersebut. Kota Konoha adalah sebuah kota besar dengan model tata kota seperti pada abad pertengahan. Yah walaupun sebenarnya kota tersebut cukup modern. Mobil-mobil yang berlalu lalang sana sini membuktikan hal itu. Konoha dikelilingi dengan tembok tebal setinggi dua puluh meter, yang berguna untuk mengantisipasi serangan-serangan dari bangsa barbar yang ingin menguasai kota. Tepat di tengah kota, dibangun sebuah kastil besar yang terbuat dari marmer putih untuk tempat tinggal para pemimpin. Disekitar Kastil tersebut terdapat rumah-rumah penduduk yang mengelilingi membentuk sebuah lingkaran. Dahulu kota Konoha adalah sebuah kota yang sangat indah dan damai. Namun semua berubah ketika terjadi sebuah Kudeta berdarah yang membunuh hampir seluruh anggota keluarga pemimpin kota tersebut. Dikatakan hanya ada satu orang dari keluarga pemimpin yang selamat dan berhasil melarikan diri dari Kota itu. Setelah Kudeta terjadi, Konoha berubah. Konoha yang awalnya memfokuskan untuk memberikan kenyamanan pada rakyatnya berubah menjadi sebuah kota militer tanpa perasaan. Setiap warga kota tersebut diwajibkan untuk mengikuti pelatihan militer dan dijadikan pasukan pertahanan Konoha. Yang menolak akan langsung dibunuh tanpa ampun. Suasana kota yang awalnya sangat tentram pun akhirnya berubah sangat mencekam. Beberapa warga yang ketakutan memilih bersembunyi agar tidak diikutkan dalam pelatihan tersebut. Ada yang berusaha kabur dan terbunuh tepat di gerbang kota. Akhirnya kota tersebut itu pun sepi dengan orang, hanya ada beberapa mobil pemerintah yang lewat sana sini. Hampir tak terlihat penduduk yang keluar, semuanya ketakutan.

Dari kejauhan, terlihat seorang pemuda berambut hitam memandangi kota tersebut dengan tatapan tajam. Pemuda tersebut memakai jaket kulit hitam dengan kerah tinggi yang menutupi sebagian wajahnya dan celana jeans panjang yang juga berwarna hitam. Mata _Onyx _hitamnya terus melihat ke arah kota yang dikelilingi tembok besar tersebut. Sebuah katana berwarna biru tergantung rapi di pinggang belakangnya. Dia mengelus katana tersebut lalu kembali memandang kota Konoha yang diselimuti hawa mencekam tersebut.

"Akhirnya kutemukan . . ." ucap sang pemuda lirih.

Si pemuda lalu berjalan perlahan menyusuri jalanan beraspal retak menuju kota tersebut. Matanya terus memandang kota tersebut dengan penuh kebencian. Sepuluh tahun lalu, keluarganya dibantai oleh prajurit-prajurit kota tersebut tanpa ada alasan yang jelas. Masih terbayang wajah Kakaknya yang meninggal tepat dihadapannya akibat melindunginya dari serangan-serangan prajurit yang ingin membunuhnya. Ayah dan ibunya juga ditemukan meninggal dalam keadaan mengenaskan terbakar di dalam rumah. Satu-satunya hal yang dia tahu adalah bahwa orang yang bertanggung jawab atas pembantaian berdarah tersebut adalah seseorang bernama Danzo. Setelah berhari-hari mencari informasi, dia akhirnya tahu bahwa Danzo merupakan seorang pemimpin sebuah kota bernama Konoha. Dia lalu akhirnya melakukan perjalanan panjang untuk mencapai Konoha. Sepuluh tahun berlalu dan dia akhirnya berhasil mencapai Konoha.

Sasuke terus berjalan hingga dia akhirnya dapat melihat dengan jelas tembok besar yang menghalangi jalan masuk kedalam kota tersebut. Sebuah tembok tinggi besar yang berwarna kehitaman yang sepertinya terbuat dari campuran baja, beton, dan bahan bangunan lainnya. Di bagian depan tembok terdapat sebuah gerbang besar setinggi lima meter dengan dua buah menara menjaga diatasnya. Setiap ada orang yang ingin masuk ke dalam kota harus melewati gerbang tersebut. Sasuke terdiam sebentar memandangi tembok besar tersebut. Dia lalu kembali berjalan mendekati gerbang Konoha yang penuh dengan penjaga bersenjata lengkap.

"Hei kau yang disana, Apa urusanmu?"

Sasuke mendongak, dia dapat melihat diatas menara dikanan kiri gerbang terdapat beberapa prajurit yang sudah siap mengarahkan senjatanya pada dirinya. Sasuke lalu dengan cuek kembali berjalan tanpa rasa takut sedikitpun.

"Kubilang Berhenti! Bila kau masih berjalan juga, kau akan kami tembak!"

Sasuke berhenti berjalan, dia lalu kembali mendongak tanpa takut ke arah para prajurit penjaga gerbang tersebut. Dia lalu mengerakkan tangannya ke arah katana yang masih tergantung rapi di pinggangnya. Para Prajurit yang melihat gelagat Sasuke yang mencurigakan langsung dengan siaga mengarahkan senjata ke Sasuke. Sasuke lalu menarik sedikit demi sedikit katananya keluar dari sarungnya. Para Prajurit yang merasakan hawa berbahaya tanpa ragu langsung menembak.

"Bunuh Orang itu!"

Teriakan seorang prajurit tersebut itupun memulai suara bising tembakan puluhan senapan otomatis. Seluruh prajurit yang ada dalam menara setinggi lima meteran tersebut tanpa ampun menembaki Sasuke yang masih terlihat seperti akan menarik katananya. Debu mengepul hebat akibat ratusan bahkan mungkin ribuan tembakan senapan-senapan otomatis tersebut. Sosok Sasuke pun hilang ditelan kepulan debu itu.

"Dimana Dia?" kata seorang prajurit yang susah melihat akibat tebalnya debu yang berterbangan

Tiba-tiba sebuah hembusan angin kuat menerbangkan seluruh debu-debu tersebut. Hembusan tersebut sangat kuat hingga bisa sampai menerbangkan debu-debu yang ada diatas tanah hingga ke atas menara. Para Prajurit yang masih kebingungan mencari asal hembusan angin tersebut. Mereka akhirnya menyadari bahwa hembusan angin kencang itu berasal dari arah mereka menembak tadi.

"Ti-tidak mungkin, i-itu . . ."

Seorang prajurit terbelalak kaget melihat apa yang sedang dia lihat. Puluhan pedang berwarna kebiruan sedang berputar hebat mengelilingi seorang pemuda di tengahnya. Si pemuda lalu memandang ke arahnya, sepasang mata merah darah sedang menatapnya dengan tatapan penuh kebencian.

"I-itu Uchiha! Cepat bunuh orang itu!"

Mendengar kata Uchiha, seluruh pasukan panik dan semakin membabi buta menembaki sosok bermata darah tersebut. Namun tiap peluru yang mereka tembakkan selalu tertahan pedang-pedang kebiruan yang mengitari sosok tersebut. Akhirnya setelah beberapa lama, suara tembakkan terhenti, hanya keheningan yang tersisa, seluruh amunisi prajurit-prajurit yang menembaki sosok itu telah habis. Terlihat para Prajurit yang kelelahan menembaki sosok tersebut. Kepulan asap bercampur debu kembali bertebaran menutupi penglihatan para prajurit tersebut seperti sebelumnya.

"Apa dia sudah mati?" ucap seorang prajurit

Tak ada suara apapun, hanya kepulan debu yang terus berterbangan. Para prajurit hening tanpa berkata apa-apa. Tiba-tiba seorang prajurit memecah keheningan.

"Ya dia pasti sudah ma . . . "

Belum selesai menyelesaikan kata-katanya, terdengar suara tebasan membelah udara, dilanjutkan dengan jeritan kesakitan, cairan kental bewarna merah gelap menyebar kemana-mana, prajurit lain yang masih belum sadar apa yang terjadi menoleh ke arah suara jeritan tersebut. Terlihat pemandangan mengerikan sosok dengan luka tebasan terbuka lebar di dada, darah terus keluar tanpa henti seperti pancuran air merah yang memebuat siapa saja bergidik ngeri melihatnya.

"Sial! Dimana dia!" teriak prajurit lain panik

Lalu tanpa ampun terdengar suara tebasan lain, teriakan bergema kemana-mana, darah kembali bersebaran tak teratur, sesosok bayangan hitam dengan sangat cepat terus bergerak tanpa ampun menebas siapapun yang ada di depannya. Seorang prajurit berteriak ketakutan dan berusaha lari, namun tiba-tiba sebuah pedang kebiruan muncul di depannya dan menusuknya tanpa ampun. Suasana pos penjaga benar-benar kacau, cairan kemerahan memenuhi lantai dengan mayat-mayat yang bergelimpangan disana-sini. Suasana berisik itu kemudian mulai tenang, Sasuke kini berdiri diantara mayat-mayat penjaga yang menyerangnya tadi. Dia lalu bergerak memeriksa tubuh-tubuh yang bergeletakan di tanah. Dia menemukan satu tubuh yang masih bernapas. Sasuke mengangkat orang tersebut dan menatapnya tajam dengan mata merah darahnya.

"Buka pintunya . ." ucap Sasuke pelan.

Si prajurit terdiam ketakutan, Sasuke semakin tajam memandang prajurit tersebut. Beberapa pedang kebiruan mulai muncul di belakanganya, siap mencabik-cabik hanya dengan satu perintah.

"Bila kau tak ingin pedang-pedang di belakangku ini memotong-motongmu jadi serpihan, sebaiknya kau cepat membuka gerbang ini" ucap Sasuke sambil melempar jatuh orang itu.

Penjaga yang ketakutan itu berlari menuju alat pengoperasian gerbang. Dan setelah beberapa kali menekan tombol, suara gemuruh terdengar. Pintu masuk besar ke dalam kota terbuka. Sasuke bergerak mendekati sosok penjaga yang terlihat sangat ketakutan itu.

"To-tolong jangan bunuh aku . . ." ucap penjaga itu lirih.

Sasuke memandang penuh kejijikan ke arah penjaga yang ketakutan tersebut. Dia kemudian berbalik meninggalkannya. Si penjaga bernapas lega melihat Sasuke berjalan menjauh, namun saat dia berbalik ke belakangnya, lima pedang biru sudah siap mengarah tajam untuk mencincanganya.

"Itulah yang kami katakan saat kalian membantai klan kami, tapi apakah kalian membiarkan kami hidup?" ucap Sasuke sambil tetap berjalan turun tangga menuju gerbang masuk.

Terdengar suara teriakan kematian dan bayangan cipratan darah. Sasuke tetap berjalan dengan dingin tanpa memperdulikan jeritan mengerikan tersebut. Langkah demi langkah terus dia lalui untuk menuruni tangga berputar mencapai tanah dari mnara pos. sebenarnya bisa saja dia langsung menggunakan gerak kilatnya untuk mencapai lantai dasar. Namun, Sasuke sepertinya masih ingin menikmati sensasi santai dari berjalan kaki setelah membantai lawan-lawannya. Sasuke akhirnya sampai di lantai dasar dan berjalan menuju gerbang. Tepat saat dia berada di depan gerbang, sebuah roket langsung mengarah tepat ke tubuhnya. Sasuke mengulurkan tangannya ke depan dan tiba-tiba muncul lima pedang menumpuk bersilang menahan roket tersebut. Roket itu meledak bersamaan dengan musnahnya pedang-pedang Sasuke. Sasuke diam sebentar, melihat ke arah dalam gerbang yang kini dijaga penuh oleh penjaga dengan persenjataan lengkap.

"Berhenti dan Menyerahlah! Kau sudah terkepung!" teriak seorang prajurit.

Di depan Sasuke kini terlihat ratusan penjaga yang sudah mengarahkan senjatanya kepada dirinya. Tak memperdulikan jumlah lawannya, Sasuke maju dengan santai tanpa ekspresi. Ratusan prajurit yang panik langsung menembak tanpa ampun. Di tengah badai peluru, terlihat pedang-pedang biru Sasuke mengelilinginya, melindunginya dari setiap peluru yang akan mengenainya. Semakin panik, para prajurit menembakkan roket yang juga dapat ditahan dengan mudah oleh Sasuke. Sementara mereka panik ketakutan melihat Sasuke semakin dekat, Sasuke mengarahkan tangannya ke belakang pinggangnya, menarik suatu benda. Penjaga-penjaga tersebut semakin panik melihat Sasuke akan melakukan sesuatu. Hawa biru gelap mulai terlihat di belakang Sasuke, suasana berubah mencekam. Ditelan rasa takut, beberapa penjaga mulai melarikan diri.

"Hoi jangan lari! Dia cuma sendiri!" teriak pemimpin penjaga itu.

"Pilihan bagus bila kalian lari, karena . . ." Sasuke berucap pelan sambil menarik Katana di belakang pinggangnya.

Hawa kebiruan Sasuke semakin membesar, langit yang awalnya terang mulai terlihat gelap. para penjaga mulai kebingungan melihat langit yang berubah menjadi gelap. Sasuke terus menarik katana di pinggangnya hingga setengah katana terlihat. Hawa tekanan mulai terasa, para penjaga hening tak dapat bergerak karena ketakutan. Katana Sasuke kini sudah tiga perempat terlihat, beberapa penjaga mulai ada yang pingsan. Hawa Intimidasi kuat tersebut terus menguat menghantui seluruh penjaga seiiring Sasuke menarik katananya keluar dari sarungnya. Katana iblis itu kini benar-benar keluar dari sarungnya, hawa kebiruan Sasuke kini berubah menjadi sosok mengerikan yang tak akan ada seorangpun mau melihatnya.

"Mo-mo-monster . . ." ucap seorang penjaga yang ketakutan.

Sasuke berjalan pelan memegang katananya di tangan kanannya, mata merahnya kini seperti menyala. Dia berhenti sebentar sepuluh meter di depan para penjaga, seluruh penjaga terdiam, ketakutan menunggu apa yang akan terjadi. Dengan tangan kiri masih memegang sarung pedang, Sasuke mengayunkan tangan kanannya yang memegang katana tersebut secara melintang. Angin kencang berembus, semua penjaga terdiam menutup mata ketakutan. Satu detik, dua detik, tak terjadi apapun. Beberapa penjaga membuka matanya.

"Tak terjadi apa-apa?" ucap mereka pelan.

Di depan mereka masih terlihat Sasuke berjalan pelan kedepan, para prajurit mulai kembali bersemangat.

"Hei kita baik-baik sa . ." ucapannya terputus.

Darah berceceran dimana-mana, penjaga itu melihat ke arah bagian bawah badannya. Tidak ada, hanya penuh darah. Dia melihat ke arah teman-temannya. Penjaga itu berteriak histeris saat menyadari bahwa tubuhnya dan tubuh teman-temannya sudah terpotong secara horizontal tanpa mereka sadari. Jeritan-jeritan kesakitan langsung terdengar di depan Sasuke yang terus berjalan dengan tenang tanpa peduli. Beberapa penjaga berusaha meraih bagian bawah tubuhnya, namun percuma. Tubuh mereka sudah terpotong dua, tak ada cara lain mengembalikannya. Sasuke tanpa peduli terus melangkah, melewati bangkai-bangkai yang sudah terpotong. Beberapa penjaga yang masih dalam keadaan sekarat berusaha menahan Sasuke dengan memegang kakinya. Sasuke memandang tajam penjaga tersebut dan sepuluh pedang kebiruan langsung tanpa ampun mencabik-cabik penjaga yang masih berusaha melawan tersebut.

"Saatnya balas dendam," ucap Sasuke dengan senyum dingin.

TO BE CONTINUED

Author Note: Wuaaahhhhhh sudah lama rasanya gk buka ffn, delapan bulan!(lebih tau!) Untuk para pembaca, Gomen sebesar-besarnya karena sudah telat (malah bisa dibilang sempat Mati) di ffn, bagi yang nanya kenapa, soalnya author sedang keranjingan maen game, entah game offline ato online. Nah karena laptop author rusak dan gk bisa maen game lagi, akhirnya setelah mandi kembang tujuh rupa dan nyebur ke danau di belakang sekolah. Author bisa nulis lagi! (horee tepuk tangaaann!) #ditimpuki pembaca

Tolong diminta like dan commentnya ya (lah emangnya ini facebook?)


End file.
